


Always Here For You

by Light1108



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Guilt, Hugs, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light1108/pseuds/Light1108
Summary: Persona 5 Royal Third Sememster spoilers!After recusing Kasumi from the palace, Ren goes to check on her.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 77





	Always Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual Major Persona 5 Royal spoilers so wouldn't recommend reading until the Third Semester is finished.

“If we all share the same goal, shouldn’t we join forces and improve our odds?” Akechi finished explaining.

The Phantom Thieves had just returned from the palace of their former school counselor Takuto Maruki and were now discussing what to do, Akechi’s point about teaming up to stop Maruki from taking over reality, leaving the group pondering what their next course of action should be. While they all could see the logic behind his words his betrayal of them to Shido left them hesitant.

The awkward silence was broken when the red haired girl, Sumire Yoshizawa being carried by the Phantom Thieves leader, began to stir “Nnh…” Sumire made a small noise as she began to make slight movements.

“Ah, sounds like Yoshizawa-san will be waking up soon so I’ll be going now. Be sure you all consider my point.” Akechi stated as he began to walk away.

As Akechi begins to walk away Ryuji shouts after him “Hey! Hey!” while doing this he draws the glare of Ren “Ryuji! Be quiet” Ren firmly tells his blond hair friend, glancing to his left shoulder to check on Sumire.

When he glanced over he saw her scarlet were open although lacking their usual shine and appearing more dull and tired, “Oh, shit sorry!” Ryuji quickly apologizes .

“No it’s fine…” Sumire whispered out. “Are you okay? Do you want me to put you down?” the raven haired leader gently asks.

“I-I’m fine and yes please, I think I’ll be fine” Sumire responded as Ren began to gently lower her to the ground so she could stand holding her arm just in case. After a couple seconds to make sure Sumire had her balance and was stable on the ground Ren let go of her completely.

“I’m sorry that I… caused you all so much trouble…” Sumire said in a voice all the Phantom Thieves could tell was full of guilt and pain.

“No, no! You don’t need to apologize!” Ann quickly exclaimed not wanting her to feel bad after everything that happened.

After this all the Thieves had agreed that after the exhaustion of breaking free of Maruki’s control and the intense fight against Sumire and the out of control Cendrillon. That it would be best to split up and return home to rest for the start of the third semester of school where they will be able to discuss how best to handle the situation.

As the group begins to disperse Ren looks at Sumire as she slowly starts to walk off “Hey Ren! Are we going or what?” Morgana calls out interrupting his train of thought. “Yeah come on Ren! I want to check on Sojiro!” Futaba adds.

“Hmm. Oh sorry guys” Ren absently said trying to finish his internal debate whether to check on Sumire or head back and rest. Ultimately he decided that after a week being stuck in Maruki’s palace and after everything that went down he should at least check in before heading home.

“Actually, why don’t you two go on ahead. I’ll catch up” Joker said as he started moving in Sumire’s direction.  
Morgana looking at where Ren began to walk realised what he was doing “Ah, I see. Well me and Futaba will go on ahead but don’t stay too long, we all need our rest especially you two.” Morgana called out as Ren’s figure slowly got further and further away.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ren was able to quickly catch up to Sumire as she was one of the last to start leaving and was walking at a sluggish pace. As he was starting to close the distance he called out to her “Hey Sumire.” upon hearing her name called she stopped almost as if her body was frozen.

As Ren was crossing the last bit of distance separating the two Sumire finally started to slowly turn around to face him however she refused to look at him opting to stare at the ground instead and remaining silent. 

“Hey Sumire, I just wanted to make sure you’re okay, We healed your injuries as best we could before leaving the palace but if you’re still hurt I know a doctor that can help” Ren offered before continuing “if you need anything else like food since you were stuck in there for a week.” 

After a minute Sumire finally responded in a voice barely louder than a whisper “Thank you… for the offer... “ Sumire took another few seconds before continuing “But I’ll be fine… I don’t want to cause you anymore trouble… I’ll.. I’ll be fine.” she finished still staring at the ground.

Ren stared at her skeptically, he had a feeling something was troubling her but didn’t want to push her too much so he relented. “Okay. But I mean it if you need to talk or anything else, don’t hesitate to call. I’ll always be here for you Sumire.” With that Ren started to walk past her to get onto the path in that direction.

“Why?” Sumire’s voice breaks out just as Ren passes next to her “Why… Why… Why!? Why are you still being nice to me, why do you still care about me!? Why don’t you hate me!?”

Sumire starts to raise her voice as tears prick the edges of her eyes. “I attacked you when you were only trying to help! I betrayed your trust and went to Maruki! I was lying to you the whole time we’ve known each other! You… You don’t know me anymore! You were friends with confident talented amazing Kasumi… not cowardly, weak, useless Sumi-”

Sumire was interrupted by Ren slowly placing his arms around her trembling body pulling her into a firm hug, after this action Sumire stopped her rant and quietly sobbed into the embrace. “I’ll never hate you” Ren said as he tightened the embrace.

Eventually Ren broke the silence “You’re right, I don’t really know Sumire that well but I do know enough to say that you aren’t any of the things you just called yourself. Remember when we hang out through the year? There were times where your memories seemed to be different from reality like at the batting cages.” Ren slightly pulled away so he and Sumire were looking at each other.

“Whatever Maruki did to you didn’t make you into a perfect copy of your sister which means you were still under there making choices as Sumire” Sumire remained silent so Ren continued “And if you were weak, a coward or useless you wouldn’t of saved me in Sae’s palace, you wouldn’t of asked to help us against Shido."

“I only did any of that because it’s what Kasumi would have done…” Sumire mubbled.

“Are you telling me you wouldn’t have done those if given the choice now? Or do you regret doing them?” Ren fired back.

This seemed to catch Sumire off guard as she was now lost in thought until “No… I would of still fought and I’ll never regret helping you… Senpai''

“As I said you’re right Sumire, I don’t know the real you as well as I wish I did. But if I wanted you to be Kasumi I would have let Maruki change you back. You’re my friend so I want to know the real you, I want to know everything about the real Sumire Yoshizawa.” Ren finished off as their embrace continued.

After a few minutes Sumire broke off the embrace “Thank you Senpai… for still wanting me around. I feel a bit better now” Sumire said with the smallest hint of a smile.

“Anytime, after all that was our deal.” Ren joked causing Sumire to give a small giggle.

“I think I just want to go home and rest now.” Sumire said as she started to turn towards the path.

“Okay, have a good evening, Sumire,” Ren said as he started to walk off. “You as well Senpai” after this the pair went off towards their respective stations.

As she continued down the path Sumire thought “I need to think and figure out what I want to do… But I swear Senpai I will be someone you can rely on like you could when I was Kasumi!” with this determination Sumire continued home to get some much needed rest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I was kind of surprised was never brought up in game, where Ren was friends with Kasumi and not Sumire, especially at this part where Sumire was at her most... emotional? and we know she's blaming herself a lot here so I kind of wanted to try and explore the idea Sumire was blaming herself and thought Ren wouldn't want to still be friends with her since she wasn't Kasumi.
> 
> Hopefully I did the idea well, I don't usually write angst so this was an interesting challenge. Next time I write for these two back to fluff.... I don't like making Sumire sad damnit, maybe next time I'll have them go on a date or something, need to think about it.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


End file.
